


Fire And The Flood

by Kawaiibooker



Series: More Ghosts Than People (one-shot) [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Spoilers, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: Charles and Arthur sneak away from camp to blow off some steam.





	Fire And The Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Prompt by anon: "Charles and Arthur getting busy with each other while out on a 'hunting trip'. Arthur just pressed against a tree moaning out Charles' name."

If Charles were out hunting, he would've picked up on the trail of boar tracks going deeper into the woods, easily visible due to the patches of uprooted grass and moss tossed aside.

If he were, he could've alternatively doubled back to check if the small herd of deer he spotted is still grazing along the riverbank. Game is game, after all, and it's not like half of the gang would taste the difference, anyways.

Charles is not out hunting, and instead of following the tracks he is following the pull of a hand on his belt. “C'mere”, Arthur says, and Charles will always obey that raspy tone of voice. Thus he follows, grinning as Arthur leads him just beyond the tree line, a stone's throw away from the road and the horses they left tied to a post.

Most days, this feels... unreal, almost. In a matter of weeks, what Charles thought of as hopeless longing proved to be the opposite entirely, and more than one morning was spent lying in his bedroll, staring up at the worn canvas of his tent, thinking how damn lucky he is things turned out this way.

It's one of those rare moments in life when the stars align just right to make it possible, and Charles has long given up on doubting the few good things that cross his path.

With it came a new sort of struggle, however, and the sheer lack of privacy tends to be rather obvious within the open layout of the camp. Keeping to the shadows and dim moonlight might've worked, at first – with the days getting longer and the curious looks more frequent, they have had to improvise.

Fortunately, hunting trips were a common thing for them even before everything changed, and they are a welcome excuse now.

The awareness that Arthur is his and they are _alone_ runs hot in Charles's veins; no sooner are they safely out of sight than Charles has Arthur pinned against the nearest tree, “There you are”, he rumbles as he lifts the brim of Arthur's hat, chuckling as his blue eyes instantly narrow against the bright light.

“There I am”, Arthur replies with a lazy smirk, stealing a chaste kiss from Charles's lips and laughing as Charles chases after the next one. “Mh. Someone's impatient.”

And it's been too long; an unexpected amount of jobs opened up, opportunities they couldn't let slide, and their little trip had been pushed further and further back.

Charles huffs, “Been waiting long enough”, he murmurs against Arthur's jaw, lips prickling with the coarse feel of his beard as he plants kisses under his ear and sucks on the sensitive spot over his jugular – one that makes Arthur breathe out a moan and cling to the back of Charles's shirt, pulling it up and out of the belt's hold.

Charles wants to tease – _Who's impatient now?_ – but it's hard to focus on anything other than the solid warmth of Arthur's body against his, the scent of leather and smoke and sweat that has grown as familiar as the sound of Charles's name out of Arthur's mouth.

It calls him back to Arthur's lips; Charles cups his face between his hands and bites them, softly, kissing and licking his way inside until Arthur surrenders, short of breath in a matter of seconds. Charles isn't faring any better: his heart is pounding away against his ribs, his cock gradually hardening where he's pressed against the hard muscle of Arthur's thigh.

It's hard to remember how it was before, when all he knew was the touch of his own hand and the burning wish it was Arthur's, instead.

They draw back for air, their lips sliding apart wetly. Charles catches the heated look in Arthur's eyes and smiles, brushes his thumb over his slightly-parted mouth and watches as Arthur sucks on it, just a little. Charles admits, “Want you in my mouth”, licking his own lips at the mere thought of it.

Arthur stares at his lips, his iris reduced to a ring of blue around dilated pupils. He nods, panting.

Charles goes down on his knees. The jeans Arthur's wearing are old, well-worn so the button easily pops open with one hand; Charles doesn't waste time, pulling them down just enough to bare the essentials.

Arthur is still mostly soft when he gives him a gentle kiss, lapping at the tip of his cock unhurriedly now that he's where he wants to be. Distantly he hears Arthur curse, “Charles”, he groans in that drawl that Charles would be happy to listen to forever. Barely past his lips, Arthur's length pulses over his tongue, filling out and growing heavier with blood.

With one hand around his cock and the other on the back of his thigh, Charles takes mercy on him and opens up for him, moaning when he really starts feeling the stretch of Arthur's girth. “Slow”, his partner cautions, his hands moving to Charles's head and holding there without pressure.

“Fuck, that's it. Breathe for me.”

Charles does, pulling back enough to draw in a lungful or two. Glancing up, he meets Arthur's gaze, shivering when he notices he has his undivided attention. “Hey”, Arthur says softly, carding his fingers through the loose strands of Charles's hair.

“Still okay?”

Nodding, Charles hums, _mmhm_ , squeezing Arthur's slick cock before taking him back in, easier this time. He gets lost in that, for a while; mind drifting as he bobs his head and sucks in turns, eyelids fluttering as Arthur starts shifting his hips, too, little thrusts he can't seem to hold back.

“Charles”, he calls, “Charles, Charles”, rasping low with arousal; Charles holds his breath and swallows, and again, until Arthur's nails scratch against his scalp and his cock throbs, steadily pulsing his release over Charles's tongue.

Charles waits until Arthur is trembling, utterly spent, before he pulls off and spits, globs of white hitting the forest floor soundlessly. Mouth and jaw sore, he leans his forehead against Arthur's thigh and _breathes_ , feeling hot and sweaty under his collar.

“Christ. Warn a feller before ya come for his life like that.”

“Mh, where's the fun in that”, Charles laughs hoarsely, pressing a chaste kiss just above his cock before he tucks it back in and does up his fly. Arthur helps him up, letting him rest against his chest as Charles's knees protest loudly, paying their tribute to the unforgiving ground.

He's almost forgotten about his own need when Arthur's hand trails down, cupping Charles's bulge in his too-tight pants.

Charles hisses, moans, “Fuck, mmh”, and Arthur spits in his hand and wraps it around his cock, giving it a few tugs. It doesn't take much more than that – Charles spills against his fingers, pushing weakly into his grip and tasting Arthur's name on his lips.

“I gotcha”, Arthur mumbles against his hair as Charles melts into his embrace, panting into his neck as Arthur's arms wrap around his waist, supporting his weight.

A while, they spend just existing, idle in each other's arms. Eventually, Arthur shifts and Charles hears more than sees him wiping his hand against his jeans; he rights his hat next, gone askew at some point or other.

“You with me, cowboy?”

Charles rubs his face against Arthur's beard, getting the amused huff he was hoping for. “Yeah.” He doesn't feel like moving a single inch, and yet he does, stretching his back with a sigh.

“Gotta bring back something this time, though, or Dutch is gonna have our heads.”

Arthur shrugs with an unimpressed _eh_ sound. Reaching over, he tries to smooth the ruffled mess on Charles's head, smiling when Charles waits for him to finish.

“We can stay out a lil' longer, I reckon.”

**Author's Note:**

> In true me fashion, I am bringing you this smut at 4 am and with minimal editing. It's been a while since I wrote anything explicit so be gentle :')
> 
> This one-shot is set in the same verse as [Only Lost The Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453688/chapters/38530367); a more detailed fic on their first time is the next item on my to-write list hhh
> 
> [tumblr](https://kawaiibooker.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/kawaiibooker).


End file.
